1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a forearm/wrist/mouse support system and more particularly pertains to providing comfort to a user of a computer with a mouse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of computer accessories of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, computer accessories of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of assisting computer users through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,257 issued Oct. 27, 1992 to Wilson discloses a keyboard support. U. S. Pat. No. 5,655,743 issued Aug. 12, 1997 to Gillis discloses a keyboard tray. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,934 issued May 11, 1999 to Wilson discloses a retractable surface support.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a forearm/wrist/mouse support system that allows providing comfort to a user of a computer with a mouse.
In this respect, the forearm/wrist/mouse support system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing comfort to a user of a computer with a mouse.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved forearm/wrist/mouse support system which can be used for providing comfort to a user of a computer with a mouse. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of computer accessories of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved forearm/wrist/mouse support system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved forearm/wrist/mouse support system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a desk. The desk has a peripheral edge including a front edge. The desk also has an enlarged upper surface for the support of a computer keyboard and other computer related component. Next provided is a rigid panel. The rigid panel is formed in a generally rectilinear configuration. The rigid panel has a front edge and a parallel rear edge. The rigid panel also has parallel lateral side edges between the front and rear edges. The rigid panel also has a lower surface positioned on the upper surface of the desk. The rigid panel also has a parallel upper surface for the receipt of a computer monitor. A recess of a generally rectilinear configuration is formed in the panel. The recess extends upwardly from the lower surface of the panel to a location adjacent to the upper surface adjacent to one side edge of the panel. The recess is bounded on the bottom by the upper surface of the desk and on the top by a rectangular surface spaced downwardly from the upper surface of the panel. The recess is not bounded in the back so as to allow reversal of the panel for left handed usage. The recess is bounded on the sides by parallel rectangular side surfaces. One side face is spaced a small distance from one side edge of the panel. The other side face is spaced a predetermined spacing from the first side face. The predetermined distance is between about 10 and 20 percent of the length of the front edge of the panel. Lastly provided is a support plate for the arm and wrist of a user and a computer mouse. The support plate is in a generally rectilinear configuration. The plate has a top and a bottom and sides defining a length slightly greater than the side and top surfaces of the recess. The plate has a back and a front and sides which define a height slightly less than the height of the rear and side surfaces of the panel. The support plate also has a front and top and back which define a width slightly less than the width between the side surfaces of the recess. A soft layer is secured upon the top of the plate. The support plate is slidably received within the recess for movement parallel with the side edges of the panel between an operative orientation wherein it is pulled forwardly to overlie a portion of the desk and also forwardly of the desk and an inoperative orientation wherein the majority of the plate is within the recess.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved forearm/wrist/mouse support system which has all of the advantages of the prior art computer accessories of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved forearm/wrist/mouse support system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved forearm/wrist/mouse support system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved forearm/wrist/mouse support system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such forearm/wrist/mouse support system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a forearm/wrist/mouse support system for providing comfort to a user of a computer with a mouse.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved A forearm/wrist/mouse support system comprises a panel formed in a generally rectilinear configuration having a front, rear, and lateral side edges and a lower surface positionable on the upper surface of the desk. A recess of a generally rectilinear configuration is formed in the panel and extends upwardly from its lower surface to a location adjacent to the upper surface. A support plate in a generally rectilinear configuration for the arm and wrist of a user and a computer mouse has a top, a bottom, a front, a back and parallel sides and is slidably received within the recess for movement between an operative orientation wherein it is pulled forwardly to overlie a portion of the desk and also forwardly of the desk and an inoperative orientation within the recess.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.